Final event of the Games (MMFG)
This is how the Final event of the Games goes in Mal's Mixel Friendship Games. that night, the teams are ready for the final event Principal Cherubimon: Since the score's tied, the final event will determine the winner of the Friendship Games. Vice Principal Zhuqiaomon: Somewhere on campus, a pennant from each school has been hidden. The first team to find their school's flag and bring it back wins. Principal Cherubimon: And as soon as our teams are ready, we'll begin. the Wondercolts Lunk (EG): I don't feel like playing these games anymore. Gobba (EG): Well, we have to play! This is the last event! Magnifo (EG): scoffs It's a little hard to focus with all the magic stealing and portal opening. Mal: And I feel awful about what I said to Flain. Flurr (EG): Especially since he obviously didn't mean to do all the stuff he did. He's actually really nice. Mal: I know, and I feel guilty. Krader (EG): Let's just get through this last event and prove we're not a bunch of cheaters. Then you can go over and apologize. Mal: Thanks, so let's do it. At the Shadowbolts, Flain keeps away from Vulk, Zorch, Lillipup and Sci-Mike Dr. X: I know I'm asking you to beat a team that isn't playing fair, but Canterlot High must be made to understand that even with magic at their disposal, beating Crystal Prep is simply not an option. Globert (EG): What if they grow wings again? Dr. X: A fair question. Though I believe we can now fight fire with fire. Dr. X looks at Flain and his device Dr. X: I've seen what your device can do, Flain. Containing magical energy is fine, but have you considered releasing it? Flain (EG): But I don't even understand how it works and I don't deserve to be magical anymore. the Shadowbolts students arrived to Flain Dr. X: But you'd like to. And since our opponents have already used it to stay competitive, I see no reason why we shouldn't do the same. Unless, of course, you have no interest in Everton. Though, honestly, I think there's more knowledge packed in that little device than any independent study program could offer. Dr. X: I realize that you've always been an outcast~ It's not everyone at school who likes to think~ To find a student that's like you~ I've had one or maybe two~ But the good ones disappear before I blink~ Shadowbolts: (Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh Oh, wuh-oh-wuh)~ Dr. X: Now, I understand you have your reservations (oh-wuh)~ It's hard to have a brain as large as yours (oh-oh-oh-oh)~ But if we don't win these games~ Well, I think I've made it plain~ What will happen if we have the losing scores!~ Shadowbolts: (Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh Oh, wuh-oh-wuh)~ Unleash the magic, unleash the magic~ If we lose, then you're to blame (ah, ah-ah-ah)~ They all have used it, maybe abused it (ah-ah-ah)~ So then why can't we do the same?~ (Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh Oh, wuh-oh-wuh)~ Dr. X: Call it power, call it magic~ If we lose, it will be tragic~ More important is the knowledge we'll have lost (oh-oh-oh-oh)~ A chance like this won't come again~ You'll regret not giving in~ Isn't understanding magic worth the cost?~ Shadowbolts: (Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh Oh, wuh-oh-wuh)~ Unleash the magic, unleash the magic~ We're not friends here after all~ Our only interest in this business (ah-ah-ah)~ Is seeing Canterlot High School fall~ (Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh)~ Dr. X: What I'm suggesting's very simple~ And since it's win-win on all scores~ You only want to learn about the~ Magic that you have stored~ And as for me and all the others~ We only want what we deserve~ That our school will clinch the win~ And my...~ Dr. X and Shadowbolts: ...legacy will endure~ Unleash the magic, unleash the magic~ If we lose, then it's a crime~ But we can win it if you begin it (ah-ah-ah)~ It's up to you to not fail this time~ Zorch, Lillipup and Sci-Mike watches Flain as he ready to open the device, Behind them, the CHS Contestants and Mal looks at Flain ready to open the device Male Shadowbolts: Unleash the magic, free the magic now~ Female Shadowbolts: Unleash the magic, free the magic now~ Male Shadowbolts: Unleash the magic, free the magic now~ Flain (EG): Imagine all I'll learn by setting it free~ Female Shadowbolts: Unleash the magic, free the magic now~ Vice Principal Zhuqiaomon: If both teams are ready... Male Shadowbolts: Unleash the magic, free the magic now~ Flain (EG): And now winning these games depends on me~ Female Shadowbolts: Unleash the magic, free the magic now~ Vulk, Zorch, Lillipup and Sci-Mike runs to stop him Male Shadowbolts: Unleash the magic, free the magic now~ Flain (EG): And what doors might open if I try to use it~ Female Shadowbolts: Unleash the magic, free the magic now~ Principal Cherubimon: ...the last event of the Friendship Games begins... Male Shadowbolts: Unleash the magic, free the magic now~ Flain (EG): But the magic's what I really want to see~ Dr. X: Laughs Flains slowly opens to device, Mal tried to stop it, As Dr. X laughed Shadowbolts: Unleash the magic, free the magic~ Unleash the magic, free the magic~ Vulk, Zorch, Lillipup and Sci-Mike tries to stop it Vulk (EG): No! Zorch (EG): Flain, Don't! Lillipup: Too late! Sci-Mike: Yikes! Everyone: NOW! Flain opens the Device, Causing it to Explode, As the Magic engulfs Flain, As the Wondercolts and Shadowbolts watches in horror Mal: Oh no. Dr. X: Max's voice screaming Not good! Flain floats up, The device drops, As the the Ball of powerful Energy grows bigger and bigger reaching it to Flain, as he looks at Dr. X and Shadowbolts in Fear Vulk (EG): Oh no! X, Shadowbolts, Mal and Wondercolts Watches Flain gets stuck into the Ball of Powerful energy Flain (EG): HELP! ME! DR. X! Screams too late, Flain gets trapped inside a powerful ball of energy. Sci-Mike runs away from a flash ball of energy happens Sci-Mike: No, Flain! the Light ball of Energy turns Black, causing it to Explodes, Flain (EG) turns to a dark thunder, He began to transform, unleashing a black magic, His shoes grew into spiked shoes, his Body turns into Black Dragon Clothes, Black Cape, His hands turned into Black Fang gloves, then Black Dragon wings on his back appears, and the 2 Black dragons horns appear, Revealing to be Black Infernite Max, As Dr. X Watches in horror and Steps back Vulk (EG): Oh no! Zorch (EG): Flain! Black Infernite Max: The power! The absolute power! like Midnight Sparkle You were right, I don't deserve to have magic, But I do now! I just wanted to say good luck on your opening night! Sci-Mike: Screams Black Infernite Max: then Unleashes a powerful Black Zap on the Canterlot Statue, Destroying it Mal: Oh no, Planet Mixel. Tear rift appears revealing to be Infernite Land, Then cracks began to break Slumbo (EG): Uh-oh! Sci-Mike: Everybody run! Black Infernite Max Unleashes a black lightning bolt, Which causing to Destroy it, Revealing to be Cragster Land, As Everyone Screams and run for their lives, Black Cracks appears everywhere, He unleashes a black lightning Bolt breaking it, Revealing to be Electroid Land, another black zap breaks it revealing to be Frosticon Land, many tear rifts opens revealing to FangGang land and Flexers Land Black Infernite Max: Laughs the Crystal Prep Students Runs in fear, And so as the Canterlot high Students, who was trying to find a hiding place from those terrible tear rifts, Meanwhile, The Shadowbolts are facing Black Infernite Max, while Dr. X tries to find a hiding place Meltus (EG): Hey, where are you going? Dr. X: Anywhere to avoid that...monster! And I suggest you do the same! Dr. X runs off to hide Sci-Mike: I won't let him exterminate me! off to who-knows-where Meltus (EG): Oh no. Globert (EG): Look what we done. Meltus (EG): This is awful. Krog (EG): What are we going to do? Infernite Max looks at Mal Mal: Flain, you can't do this! Black Infernite Max: Why not? There's a whole other world right there and this world is packed with POWER! unleashes a powerful Black Zap, breaking the black cracks, Revealing to be Wiztastic Land Mal: But you're destroying this world to get it! Black Infernite Max: So what? There's more power there, and I want to understand it all! unleashes a powerful big black blast, Destroying it, Revealing a big tear rift of Mixopolis, As everyone screams and runs for their lives, Mal jumps and lands badly, Then finds a Device that Flain dropped, As Joe Kido fell, But Krader Grabs and saves him Krader (EG): grunts Don't let go! the Shadowbolts looks at the Canterlot Students in danger Meltus (EG): We have to end this rivalry. Vaka-Waka (EG): Then we've gotta work together! Kamzo (EG): Let's do it! the Shadowbolts are ready, They quickly decide to save them, As Magnifo and the students began to fall, He holds his hand from falling Gobba (EG): Hang on! Magnifo (EG): Obviously! loses the grip and falls down, But Krog and Kamzo saves Magnifo and the students Krog (EG): We got you! the shadowbolts Saves them, The Device glows, The Wondercolts and the Shadowbolts work together to save them, Then The Frosticons and the Flexers began to glow Magically, So as The Wiztastics, The Spikels, The Elecrtoids, The Cragsters, The Fang Gang and the Glorp Corp, Mal Realizes this is the true power of max Mal: This isn't the way! I know you feel powerful right now, like you can have everything you want! I've been where you are, I've made the same mistake you're making! I put on a crown and, just like you, I was overwhelmed by the magic it contained! I thought it could get me everything I wanted! Black Infernite Max: Oh no way, Your wrong. Unlike You, I CAN have everything I want! Mal: No, you can't. Even with all that magic and power, you'll still be alone! True magic comes from Electroids, Cragsters, Flexers, Frosticons, Fang Gang, Glorp Corp, Spikels, Wiztastics! the Device Absorbs 24 Eg Mixels' powers, Mal raised his hand using a device to Float himself up Mal: I understand you, Flain, and I want to show you the most important magic of all... the device quickly closes and destroys it, and opens it Release a Ball of Energy which grows bigger and bigger as he goes inside, He Magically transforms, His shoes grew into White Light Angel shoes, his body turns into White dress, White cape, His hands turns into White Stars gloves, then White Flaming Wings on his back appears, and the Light Halo appear, Revealing to be White Angel Mal White Angel Mal: the Magic of Friendship! Black Infernite Max: No, It can't be, It's White Angel Mal! White Angel Mal: That's right, I will restore everything you have to be. Angel Mal Begins to restoring and fixing the tear rifts with a powerful light beam Black Internite Max: That's it, No more mr. Nice Dragon! White Angel Mal and Black Infenite Max began to fight Black Infernite Max: Look upon Your Doom! White Angel Mal: I don't think so! Angel Mal Unleashes a Powerful light beam, While Black Infinite Max unleashes a powerful Black Beam, Their beams Collide, As Black Infernite Max is about to finish White Angel Mal off Black Infernite Max: Laughs Your finished! White Angel Mal: I can't give up! all the students watches in horror, Vulk, Zorch, Lillipup and Sci-Mike runs to stop him Vulk (EG): Flain! Zorch: It's us! Lillipup: Don't hurt him! Sci-Mike: Please. Black Infernite Max: Huh? Black Infernite Max looks at Vulk, Zorch, Lillipup and Sci-Mike looking at him feeling heartfelt As He Snaps out of the corrupted magic Flain (EG) (As Black Infernite Max): Vulk, Zorch, Lillipup and Sci-Mike, You we're my friends and now everyone believes me. White Angel Mal: Now's my chance! Angel Mal Unleashes a Powerful Light Beam To Black Infernite Max, As Black Infernite Magic returns to corrupted, As he watches in Horror Black Infernite Max: Noooo! But I want to be the powerful of them all! Screams Black Infernite Max gets hit by a Powerful Light Beam, The light explodes into the white Void, Inside the white void, Black Infernite Max encounters White Angel Mal White Angel Mal: Take my hand, Flain. Let me show you there's another way...just like someone once did for me. Black Infernite Max: Aw, What have I Done? (He cries a little) I gave me another chance of forgiving. then tearfully takes Mal's hand a Powerful Magic swirling light appears removing the Black Dragon horns, A Explosion of Light fades, As Everyone sees Mal and Flain returned to their normal selves And Flain felt sorry Flain (EG): I am so sorry...I didn't mean for any of this to happen... Mal: I know. And going by my own experiences, they'll forgive you. Flain remorse Mal for forgiving, Vulk, Zorch, Lillipup and Sci-Mike arrived Vulk (EG): Flain, Your back! Zorch (EG): Your back to normal! Flain (EG): Thanks guys! Dr. X appears, After the battle is over, The Principals Arrives Dr. X: Principal Azulongmon, on behalf of Crystal Prep, I demand that you forfeit the Friendship Games! Clearly, CHS has had unfair advantage for quite some time! And it's certainly obvious that your students have been using magic for their own benefit! Principal Azulongmon: I'd like to think that saving the world benefits us all. Globert (EG): At least they didn't manipulate Flain into releasing all the stolen magic unleashing an evil curse and turning into a power-crazed magical creature that tried to rip the world apart just to win a game. made an awkward silence Zaptor (EG): Wow! That's a lot to take in when you say it all at once. Dr. X: That's ridiculous! Sci-Mike: Nope, that's pretty much what happened. X was confused about it Vaka-Waka (EG): sweetly Actually, we're all to blame. sourly Mostly it was him. Dr. X: Obviously my students have been infected with your magic, but I plan on taking all of this up with the school board! Principal Azulongmon: Good. I'm sure they would be very interested in hearing all about the magical students with wings. Vice Principal Zhuqiaomon: Oh, and the portals to different dimensions. Principal Cherubimon: And don't forget to tell them about the talking dog. giggles Lillipup: Because that would never ruin your reputation. Dr. X looks at the Wondercolts and Shadowbolts, He grows angry when he is about blow the top, Then, He calms himself down dignity and walks back to Crystal Prep Principal Azulongmon: Well, I know these Friendship Games haven't been what any of us expected, but given what we've all just been through, I think it's fair to declare us all winners. Wondercolts and Shadowbolts Cheering Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes